1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple circuit board for liquid crystal display panels and a method for manufacturing liquid crystal display panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display panels are generally driven by a matrix system. In the matrix system, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of scanning lines extend in directions in which the lines intersect. When a scanning signal is input to the scanning line, the scanning line is selected, and signals of the data lines are applied to pixels corresponding to the selected scanning line.
In related art, as measures for electrostatic breakdown, data lines are connected to a protection circuit and a control signal line of a scanning circuit is connected to a common line outside of the product, however, any particularly effective measures have not been taken for scanning lines.
JP 11-282386 A has disclosed, in the manufacture of active-matrix board devices for liquid crystal panels with built-in drivers, prevention of electrostatic breakdown of various wires, elements, etc. on boards using conducting protection patterns. However, no measures for electrostatic breakdown of circuit elements connected to scanning lines have been specifically disclosed.